An Unexpected Romance
by Deidara'sgirl19
Summary: No one expected the arrogant, self-absorbed young man that is Gilbert Beilschmidt, to fall in love with the innocent, naive, and sweet Feliciano Vargas. But with his brother, Ludwig, as a potential rival in romance, who will Feliciano fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

My first Hetalia fic. I hope I did semi-well...

This story will take place in a school setting, so real names are used.

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Romano: Lovino Vargas

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

France: Francis Bonnefoy

Other characters will appear later on.

Rated T for language and minor sexual themes. Rating might change later on, depending on how it turns out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

It was the beginning of the new school year, and freshman Feliciano Vargas walked into the school building. As he looked around, admiring his surroundings, many different students caught his eye.

"I can't wait to meet some new friends this year, ve~!" Feliciano smiled. "I wonder if big brother Lovino is here already...he wasn't at the house..." Feliciano shrugged and walked over to the bulletin board where all of the student schedules were. As he was looking over them, he finally found his name.

Name: Feliciano Vargas

Per. 1: Algebra

Per. 2: Biology

Per. 3: World History

Per. 4: English

Per. 5: Art

Per. 6: Physical Education

"I have to wait till 5th period for Art?" Feliciano frowned, but was still content on his schedule. "There's still some time left before 1st period starts, I should find my brother!"

Feliciano walked down each aisle of the large school building, looking into each classroom along the way. Feliciano's brother, Lovino, was a sophomore that year. He was often hot-headed, and was very protective of his little brother. Finally, Feliciano found him standing with someone he believed to be his good friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He was a junior.

"Hey, Big Brother Lovino!" Feliciano shouted, running towards his brother and Antonio.

"What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked him.

"Aww, don't be mean to Feli-chan!" Antonio said. "He's just so adorable!"

"I don't know where everything is in this school...do you think you can show me around?" Feliciano asked with sad puppy dog eyes (which was funny, since they were still closed).

"Of course, he'd love to, Feli-chan!" Antonio smiled happily. Feliciano smiled back, just as happy.

"Wh-What the hell? Don't go volunteering me for damn things, you bastard!" Lovino yelled furiously.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling, mon ami?"

"Kesesese looks like a lover's quarrel!"

Feliciano looked in the direction of the voices, to see two older guys walking towards him. He recognized them to be friends of Antonio: Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were seniors.

"Oh hon hon hon hon...who do we have here? He looks just like our little Lovino, no?" Francis smiled, putting a rose to his face.

"I am Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's brother! I'm a freshman this year, veh~!" Feliciano said happily.

Francis grabbed hold of Feliciano's hand, and tenderly kissed his palm. "Nice to meet you, Feliciano..."

This action caused Feliciano to blush.

"Hey, hands off my little brother, you frog sucking bastard!" Lovino yelled. He then turned towards Gilbert. "And YOU. We were NOT having a lover's quarrel! We're _brothers_!"

Gilbert shrugged. "...What does it matter if you're brothers or not? As a matter of fact, why don't the two of you surrender to the awesome me right now? Threesome!"

Lovino took that opportunity to kick Gilbert where it hurt the most. Gilbert fell to the ground in pain. But of course, he was NOT going to cry. Crying was for sissies.

"That looked painful..." Antonio cringed a little, while at the same time trying to put his arm around Lovino's shoulder.

"...And just what the hell are _you_ doing?" Lovino asked Antonio with a demonic tone in his voice. Antonio took that as a sign to not make a move on Lovino for the rest of the day. It was then that the bell rang, and Lovino and Antonio walked off in their separate directions. Francis ran to catch up with Antonio...leaving a distressed Gilbert on the floor (who was NOT crying, of course).

"Ve~, are you alright, Gilbert-senpai?" Feliciano looked concerned, and knelt beside Gilbert.

'Gottverdammt...' Gilbert tried his best to stand up. "I-I feel just fine, Feliciano! I'm too awesome to NOT be alright!" But his struggle to stand said otherwise.

"H-Here...let me help you to the nurse's office..." Feliciano helped Gilbert up, putting his arm around Gilbert's waist.

"No, that's fine! Just take me to my next class, if you don't mind." Gilbert said, unaware that he was slightly blushing.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked. "Well...alright...where's that?"

Gilbert pointed down the hall. "Room 1-B; Geography."

Feliciano nodded and walked towards 1-B, and opened the door. Class had already started.

"...Class has already started..." The teacher told them. "...Ah. Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm guessing?"

Gilbert nodded. "The awesome me is ready to learn, sir!" He stood up on his own, and looked at Feliciano. "It's not in my nature to thank someone, but you helped me out, so...thanks."

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it!" And ran off to his own class.

...

...

'Sigh, my first day here, and I've already been late to my first four classes...' Feliciano thought, whimpering under his breath. He had finally made it to his Art Class (on time!), and sat down in his appropriate seat. Then, the bell rang.

"Is everyone here?" The teacher called out, checking all the seats. "I see that we are missing someone...oh. HIM."

Feliciano was a little confused as to who the teacher was referring to, but his answer soon came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The whole class turned its attention towards the young man who entered. Feliciano's eyes widened in surprised.

"Late again, are we, Mr. Beilsmchidt?" The teacher sighed. "This has been going on since you first came into high school...and why are you taking a freshman level elective?"

Gilbert scratched his head. "The principal told me that I needed to take at least one elective this year, or else I'll fail." (As if the awesome me would EVER fail, Kesesesese!) "But all the senior electives were boring and wouldn't stand up to my awesomeness, so I chose Art."

"Fine...you can sit..." The teacher began looking around the room again. "...Ah, right next to Mr. Vargas."

Feliciano raised his hand, smiling. Gilbert smiled as well.

"That would be just fine!" Gilbert said.

The teacher looked at him. "...Oh, and no pets allowed on campus, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Gilbert was confused, but sat down in his seat, right next to Feliciano.

"I'm so happy I finally know someone in this class!" Feliciano said quietly. "The only ones I vaguely know are those Nordic exchange students, but I don't talk to them very much."

Gilbert shrugged. "Eh, they're all douches, anyway."

Feliciano didn't understand what Gilbert meant by that arrogant comment he made, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

...

As class continued, the teacher gave them the instruction to draw something cute. They also had to use a reference.

"Ooooh, can I draw that bird sitting on your head?" Feliciano asked Gilbert.

"...Bird?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"Ve~, that bird sitting on top of your head! It's so cute!"

Gilbert reached to touch the top of this head, and a yellow bird flew off and rested itself on Gilbert's shoulder. "What the hell? How long has _that_ been there?"

Feliciano chuckled. "So, can I draw it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure you can, Feliciano-chan!" Gilbert smiled. "Then...can I draw you?"

Feliciano nodded. "Sure you can!"

Halfway into their drawing, the bell rang.

"This will be done tomorrow at the beginning of class. Any unfinished work will be homework tonight." The teacher told everyone.

"...Since we didn't finish...do you want to come to my house?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Feliciano told him cheerfully.

"Great!" Gilbert replied back.

Feliciano smiled, then looked at the clock. "Waaah! I'm late for P.E! Bye, Gilbert-senpai!" And with that, Feliciano ran off.

...

...

After school, Feliciano was waiting patiently in front of the Art building, humming a song to himself.

"Hey, Feliciano-chan!" Gilbert hollered. Feliciano looked at him, and waved. He was then caught off guard by the person walking beside Gilbert. He was tall, and had a muscular build, with blonde hair pulled back by gel. He looked rather...intimidating.

"H-Hi, Gilbert-senpai..." Feliciano said, still eyeing the young man next to him.

"Haha, enough with the formalities, just call me Gilbert!" He laughed. "Oh! I'd like you to meet someone!" He pointed towards the blonde man. "This is my younger brother, Ludwig! He's a freshman this year, just like you!"

Ludwig merely grunted. "...Pleasure."

Feliciano was taken aback by his low (and somehow, manly) voice, blushing a little. "Nice to meet you...L-Ludwig..."

Gilbert frowned. "Alright, enough with the introductions. Let's go!"

...

At Gilbert and Ludwig's house, Gilbert and Feliciano were sitting next to each other, trying to finish up their art homework. Ludwig was sitting across from them, eating some wurst.

"Ta dah! I'm done drawing your birdie, Gilbert!" Feliciano cheered. "I shall call it Gilbird from now on, ve~!"

Gilbert laughed. "That's an awesome name, Feliciano-chan!" He looked down at the drawing he made of Feliciano. "I think I'm done too...though it doesn't look anything like your drawing."

Curious, Feliciano took a peek. "Oooh, I love it!" He yelled, his cheeks turning pink. "The proportions could use a little work, but I look so adorable!" Feliciano then proceeded to innocently hug Gilbert.

Gilbert blushed, and then felt his pants tighten. He looked away from Feliciano's gaze, prying himself from his grip.

"Oi, West...entertain Feliciano-chan for a while...I have something to uh...take care of." Gilbert then ran up the stairs to what Feliciano assumed was his room. He then turned his attention to Ludwig.

"Why does he call you 'West', ve~?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "He considers it to be an affectionate nickname, for whatever reason. I don't mind it..."

"Oh, I see..." Feliciano looked confused. "...Why did Gilbert run upstairs?"

Ludwig was resisting the urge to facepalm. "...You're very innocent and naive, _aren't_ you? He went upstairs to...relieve himself."

"...?" Feliciano was still confused. "...Why?"

Ludwig blushed slightly. "...If you don't know the meaning, then I refuse to explain it to you any further."

"...Okay..." Feliciano and Ludwig then sat there, in awkward silence.

"So...uh...you and my brother seem to be awful close. It's only the first day of school." Ludwig commented.

"Oh! We met before school started, ve~! I helped him after my brother beat him up!" Feliciano said, smiling.

Ludwig was surprised by that comment. No one (except, possibly, for himself and their friend, Elizabeta) could have beaten him in a fight. "What did my brother do, this time?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Oh, he just made some kind of remark that set off my brother, Lovino. It looked painful, too..."

"Ah. I see..." Ludwig replied. There was another awkward silence, when all of a sudden...

*BANG BANG*

"Who the hell would be banging on our door this late?" Ludwig got up, and walked to the door.

*BANG BANG*

"Alright, I'm coming!" Ludwig yelled irritably. When he opened the door, a _very_ angry Lovino came barging into the house.

"Alright, you damn potato bastard, where the hell is my little brother, and what have you done to him?" Lovino yelled.

Ludwig looked at him. "You can't accuse me of anything, it was all my brother's doing."

"Don't play dumb!" Lovino yelled.

"Big Brother Lovino..." Feliciano said, almost afraid of his brother at that moment. Lovino looked in his direction, a very creepy aura seeping from him.

"There you are! You're coming home with me this instant!" Lovino then grabbed Feliciano's shirt collar and dragged him out of the house.

"Ack! Wait, Lovino! You're choking me!" Feliciano tried to squirm to get free, but with no luck. He looked at Ludwig, who was still staring in shock. "Tell Gilbert that I have to leave!" And within minutes, they were out of sight. Ludwig sighed and closed the front door. Gilbert came walking down the stairs seconds later.

"Damn, what was all that commotion down here? And where's Feliciano-chan?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig looked at him, with serious (seriously scary) eyes. "His brother came marching in here, and decided to yell at _me_ for all the things that _you_ supposedly did to him!"

Gilbert scratched his head. "Sorry 'bout that, West! I owe you big time, kesesese!"

However, Ludwig was definitely _not_ amused. "...Damn right you will. I won't forget that offer." And he walked up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door shut.

Gilbert continued to laugh. "Today was actually fun, even if I hate school! Looks like things are going to be much more interesting around here..."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think (it is my first Hetalia fic, after all. I need to know how to improve on it!).


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, my writer's block is NOT doing me any favors T_T

I hope you like this chapter, and any advice that you give me would be much appreciated xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

Feliciano and Lovino were walking together to school. Feliciano looked scared.

"Veh...Brother? You don't have to walk with me..." Feliciano hesitantly said.

"Oh no? But then who's going to stop those potato bastards from hanging around with my little Feliciano?" Lovino said with a menacing tone. Feliciano recoiled and remained silent until they got to school.

...

Once they got to school, Lovino walked Feliciano to his first class, carefully eyeballing all the other students walking past them.

"Lovino...I'm fine going to class on my own..." Feliciano whined. Lovino glared at him.

"You'd be better off without those Germans."

Feliciano frowned. "But me and Gilbert have a project in art class..."

"...Is it a partner project?"

Feliciano winced. "No..."

"Then there's no need for you to see him!" Lovino pushed Feliciano into his classroom, then darted off towards his own.

'Big Brother...' Feliciano frowned, but sat down.

...

It was break, and Feliciano walked out to the courtyard. He had his lunchbag containing a bottle of Italian soda and a container of pasta in one hand, and his back pack in the other. He began looking for a place to sit.

'Veh...I don't know very many people...and Lovino wouldn't be happy if I were to hang out with him throughout high school...' Feliciano whimpered. '...Hmm?...' He looked towards the big tree growing in the middle of the courtyard and saw someone familiar sitting underneath it. He appeared to be sleeping, so Feliciano decided to sit next to him.

'It's Gilbert's little brother...' Feliciano began poking the blonde's cheek. "Hey...Ludwig!"

Ludwig's eyes jolted open, and he looked in Feliciano's direction. He looked surprised.

"Uh..." Ludwig had a faint blush on his face, since Feliciano's face was too close for comfort.

"Did I wake you?" Feliciano asked. "I wanted to know if it was okay for me to sit with you?"

Ludwig pushed his bed-hair back out of his face. "...Sure..."

Feliciano's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his already happy expression. He pulled out his pasta and began to eat. "Are you enjoying school, Ludwig?"

"I'm getting by...I have some of the highest grades in my classes." Ludwig stated.

"That's great!" Feliciano smiled innocently. Ludwig blushed slightly.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Feliciano stated. "Why don't we do something together once class gets out? I feel bad how my brother acted yesterday. We can invite your brother too, what do you say?"

Ludwig began thinking. "I...I don't see why not...but won't your brother...?"

"Don't worry about Lovino, he's hanging out with Antonio today. Lovino might not act like it, but I can tell that he likes Antonio very much!" Feliciano smiled.

"I see..." Ludwig looked at Feliciano with disbelief. 'I never would have pegged his brother to be gay...wait...isn't he Catholic?' Ludwig shoved that thought at the back of his mind. "...And what's your preference...Feliciano?"

"...?" Feliciano looked confused.

Ludwig blushed again. "What I mean is...do you like guys like your brother?"

Feliciano began to think. "I think so...I mean..." His face saddened. "When I was little, there was a boy who lived next door to me...and I loved him very much...and he loved me too. So, I guess I do like guys..." He turned to Ludwig. "What about you?"

Ludwig looked at him. "Haven't really thought about it...I've never fallen in love with anyone, or even had very much friends, so I wouldn't know how to react to such a thing. It's all new to me..."

"Really? Well...would you like to go out with me sometime? I could teach you...?" Feliciano blushed, smiling.

Ludwig looked at him, as if he didn't hear him correctly. "Whaaa?"

"It's painful not having friends...or someone who doesn't love you...I want Ludwig to have friends, Veh~!" Feliciano told him.

"...Feliciano..." Ludwig smiled. "Sure...heh...friends...I like the sound of that..."

Feliciano looked excited.

*Ring Ring*

The bell rang to go to class.

"I have to go to my Art Class now...but let's meet outside the school, kay?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Alright..."

Feliciano smiled, and ran to his next class. Ludwig looked in his direction, then looked at the ground smiling. 'Friends...'

...

When Feliciano walked into the Art Classroom, Gilbert was sleeping at his desk. Feliciano walked up to his own desk and sat down. He looked over at Gilbert.

'...Gilbert and Ludwig are very tired today...are all Germans this tired? What do they do every day to get them so worn out?' Feliciano shrugged.

"Alright class, time to turn in your homework assignments...hey, Beilschmidt! Wake up!" The teacher yelled.

Feliciano poked Gilbert's shoulder. "Hey...Gilbert...wake up...!"

Gilbert opened his eyes slightly, looking very tired. "I'm up...I'm up..."

"Glad you can join us, Mr. Beilschmidt." The teacher looked like he just popped a blood vessel. "As I was saying, everyone turn in your homework. I have another assignment for you."

Feliciano began looking through his backpack, but couldn't find his painting anywhere. "Oh no! Where did I put my artwork?"

Gilbert then nudged him. "Are you looking for this?" He handed Feliciano the picture he drew of 'Gilbird'. "You left it at my house...when your brother dragged you out!" He snickered.

"Oh? Grazie, Gilbert!" Feliciano got up and handed the teacher his assignment. Gilbert followed shortly after, handing in his drawing of Feliciano.

"Good, everyone's assignments are in." The teacher said. "For your next assignment, you are to draw two different pieces of artwork. Something or someone that inspires you to do your best, and since it's almost Valentine's Day...how about someone that you really admire. For the Valentine's Day one, I expect an oral report as to why you admire said person. They will both be due at the end of this week."

*Ring Ring*

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. And everyone left the classroom.

"Hey, Feliciano-chan!" Gilbert snickered. "Who are you going to draw for your assignments?"

"It's a secret, veh~!" Feliciano smiled. "Who are you going to draw, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's smile widened. "I'm going to draw myself for both artworks, of course! There's no one else that inspires me and no one else that I admire other than myself, kesesese!"

Feliciano frowned. "Are you sure? But won't you be all alone if all you care about is yourself?"

Gilbert looked at him. "I'm fine with being alone, that's how awesome I am!"

Feliciano didn't look convinced. "Oh...that's right! Would you like to go somewhere with me and your brother after school?"

Gilbert looked surprised. "Wha? You and West were going to do something _together_?"

Feliciano nodded. "You can come along with us! It'll be fun!"

"Oh? Alright then! That'd be awesome!" Gilbert smiled.

Feliciano smiled. "I'm so happy! I'll meet you outside of the school, kay?"

Gilbert snickered. "Alright, it's a date then!" Gilbert winked.

Feliciano smiled again. "Veh~!" He didn't know it, but his hair curl formed the shape of a heart at Gilbert's statement. He then ran off to get to his next class.

Meanwhile, while Gilbert was walking to his own class...

'I meant that statement to sound like a joke...but then why do I feel warm all of a sudden? The heat is rushing to my face.' Gilbert wondered. '...Of course it's not a _real_ date! I mean...West will be with us, too!'

...

Gilbert paused for a moment. '...But if it's not a real date...then what are these weird feelings I have inside me right now...? I just don't get...'

Gilbert then walked into his classroom, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so he could meet up with Feliciano...

* * *

Well...how was it?

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. It's just that I wanted to make their outing a longer chapter, and wanted all of the outing in one chapter instead of breaking it up into smaller chapters.  
Expect some more character appearances next chapter. Is IS almost Valentine's Day in my fic, after all 3  
I love Ger/Ita/Pru! But I love PruIta much more xD

Luckily, I kind of have some ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it will take me out of my writer's block. Now if only I could think of some ideas for my other fanfic... T_T

Thank you so much for those who are reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!

PS: I don't know the Nordic countries very well, so can anyone give me a brief summary of Denmark, Norway, and Iceland's personalities? More to the point, how Norway and Denmark act around each other, as well as Iceland? I think I understand Sweden and Finland well enough, but other than fanpics to go off of, I can't get a grasp on the others very well. I'm asking cause I might put some of them in my next chapter (emphasis on the 'might').


	3. Chapter 3

Woo hoo! I think my writer's block is finally over...at least, for this story (I'm so sorry, those that are reading my Persona fic...my writer's block is still going on for that one D: )

I promised some more character appearances, so here they are! Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me!

**Special thanks to **BakaRamenBowl**. Whether you knew it or not...your review actually got me out of my Writer's Block for this chapter! *hugs*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

Italy Veneziano: Feliciano Vargas

Italy Romano: Lovino Vargas

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

France: Francis Bonnefoy

America: Alfred F. Jones

England/Britain: Arthur Kirkland

Character cameos: Denmark and Norway

More characters will appear later on.

* * *

*Ring Ring*

The last bell of the school week rang, and Gilbert hastily darted out of his classroom. As he ran down the hallway, he ran into Antonio and Lovino.

"Hey, Gilbert! Where're you headed?" Antonio shouted. "Me and Lovi are going to hang out today and tomorrow for Valentine's Day, do you have someone to hang with?"

Lovino glared at Antonio. "I never agreed that that, you bastard!"

Gilbert smirked. "I'm hanging out with Feli-chan and my bro today!" and ran off towards the school entrance.

"...Huh? Hey, get back here, you potato-eater!" Lovino yelled. "Don't you dare go after Feliciano!" Before Lovino could go after Gilbert, Antonio held him back.

"Aww, come on, Lovi! It's good to see Gilbert hanging out with someone other than me or Francis!" Antonio smiled.

Lovino looked at him with a menacing scowl. "...Fine. But if Feliciano comes back to me crying, I'll see to it that those potato bastards see a fate worse than WWII. Got it?"

Antonio gulped. "Got it."

...

At the front of the school, Feliciano and Ludwig were patiently waiting.

"Ve~, I can't wait for today! We can walk around town, eat at an Italian restaurant, hopefully see some other couples!" Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig looked at him. "Are you expecting to see some of your...friends?"

Feliciano looked excited. "I befriended someone in my P.E class, and he told me that he's trying to get that person to love him! He's going to be with that person at the pier today!"

Ludwig continued to look at him. "Is it really that exciting? Love, I mean?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si! When you love someone, you feel warm and fuzzy inside! Haven't you ever felt that way, Ludwig?"

Ludwig began to think. "I vaguely remember loving _someone_ back when I was younger...but I can't remember who it was..."

Feliciano frowned. "I hope you remember! Ve~, it sounds like a romantic novel!" He smiled again.

Ludwig blushed. "Uh...I suppose it does."

The school doors opened, and Gilbert ran out of the school, stopping in front of Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Sorry I took so long! Antonio and your bro stopped me in the hall!"

Feliciano looked worried. "I hope Lovino didn't say anything mean to you?"

Gilbert smirked. "He was yelling something to me, but Antonio held him back."

"I'm glad." Feliciano smiled. "Alright, let's get going! We'll walk around town first, ve~!"

And with that, the three of them walked towards town.

...

As they were walking around town, Feliciano looked at each and every window display in awe. He was especially intrigued at the pet store, where they were displaying kittens.

"Ooooh, I love that fluffy black kitty!"

Gilbert chuckled. "You're so cute, Feli-chan!"

Feliciano smiled at that comment. Ludwig was staring at the kitten rather intently.

"Do you like the kitty too, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig looked at him, then back at the kitten. "Something like that..." When he looked at Feliciano, Feliciano blushed slightly, looking innocent. Ludwig then blushed as well.

As he was watching the scene unfold in front of him, a weird feeling appeared in Gilbert's heart. Once again, he couldn't tell what it was. Afterall, he's never felt that way before. But whatever it was, he felt like he was hurting on the inside.

"Alright...what should we do next?" Gilbert asked.

Feliciano looked at him. "Oh, right! Why don't we walk down to the pier! One of my friends is there right now!" Feliciano said, and ran off. Gilbert and Ludwig followed him.

Along the way to the pier, Feliciano took note of some of the couples. Two people in particular, Feliciano recognized from his art class. He felt really bad for the taller one with spiked up blonde hair, for when he tried to kiss the shorter emotionless one, he ended up getting choked with his own tie.

"Kesesesese! They're obviously NOT awesome!" Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig took out a small notebook from his pocket, and began to jot stuff down. _'When you love someone, you choke them.' _'I don't understand love at all...'

They finally arrived at the pier, and Feliciano began looking around. There were many couples looking at the ocean. Feliciano's eyes stopped at one particular couple (?), who obviously stood out from the rest.

"Aww come on Artie! Pleeease go to the movies with me?" A voice whined.

"I said NO, you bloody git!" Another voice yelled.

"Hey, that's my friend right now!" Feliciano smiled.

Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other.

"Hey, Feliciano!"

The three of them looked in the direction of the voice. Two people walked towards them.

"Alfred!" Feliciano smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Dude, can you convince Artie to go to a movie with me?" Alfred asked.

The young man next to him looked irritated. "My name's Arthur, and I said NO!"

"But why?" Alfred pouted.

"Bloody hell, that's a MAKE-OUT MOVIE!" Arthur yelled. Some girls who overheard him began giggling.

"Don't you love me, though?" Alfred asked with puppy dog eyes. Those goddamn puppy dog eyes.

Arthur looked away. "No. To be honest, you're one of the most annoying people I've ever known."

When Feliciano looked at Arthur's face, he could tell that he was blushing profusely.

"...I'm going." And Arthur walked away.

Alfred looked sad. "He's just playing hard to get."

Feliciano patted Alfred on the back. "It's okay, I know that Arthur likes you, ve~!"

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, you're right! Well, I'm off to go persuade him again, see ya later!" And Alfred ran after Arthur.

"...I know they'll work it out. I just know it!" Feliciano cheered.

"Aren't you a romantic, Feli-chan!" Gilbert smiled.

"?" Feliciano looked confused.

"Well, I guess even fags like him can find love, right?" Gilbert teased.

"..." Feliciano frowned. "...Don't talk about my friends like that."

"Huh?" Gilbert looked confused.

"I said..." Feliciano looked up, his eyes tearing up. "...Don't talk about my friends like that!" And Feliciano ran off, crying.

"H-Hey, wait-!"

Ludwig punched Gilbert in the jaw.

"Oww! What was that for?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You know damn well what that was for." Ludwig said angrily.

"!" Gilbert winced. "It was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Ludwig glared at him. "Obviously, HE didn't think it was a joke." Ludwig began to walk away, but paused for a brief moment. "...Did you ever think that maybe you offended Feliciano for _another _reason?" And with that, Ludwig was gone, leaving a confused Gilbert behind.

"...What the hell does that mean?" Gilbert yelled. '...W-Wait...could he have meant that Feliciano's...sh-shit!' And Gilbert ran off in the direction of Feliciano's house. 'Not awesome, this is not awesome at all! Feli-chan...I should never have said that!'

...

Gilbert finally made it to Feliciano's house, and desperately banged on the door. The door swung open.

"Feli-!" Gilbert began. But the person who opened the door wasn't Feliciano, it was a very pissed off Lovino.

"...So...YOU'RE the one who made my brother cry?" Lovino cracked his knuckles.

"I came here to tell him I'm sorry! Please, let me speak to Feli-chan!"

Lovino glared at him. "Like hell I will! Damn potato bastard!" Lovino lunged at Gilbert, tackling him to the floor. Gilbert, however, had a natural gift for fighting and quickly turned the tables on Lovino. In a matter of minutes, Gilbert was on top of Lovino, who was face first on the floor. Gilbert held one of Lovino's arms behind his [Lovino's] back.

"Can't I just talk to him?" Gilbert persisted.

"Suck my balls!" Lovino yelled. "You're not going anywhere near Feliciano!"

"I don't think you're in any position to talk back, Lovi..." A voice said.

Gilbert looked at the doorway to find Antonio standing there, smiling at the scene.

"Hey, Antonio! Let me in the house so I can apologize to Feli-chan!" Gilbert yelled.

Antonio began thinking. "Well, seeing as how it's not my house...you'll have to get Lovi's permission."

Gilbert looked down at Lovino, who was still underneath him.

"Please let me in, Lovino...I promise that I'll never make Feli-chan cry again..." Gilbert said.

Lovino bit his lip. "...Fine. But you better not make him any more sad than he already is. He's locked up in our room...upstairs, first door on the right..."

Gilbert smiled. "Thanks!" And he got off of Lovino and ran into the house.

"Damn bastard..." Lovino murmured.

Antonio helped him up. "I think he's perfect for Feli-chan!"

"Feliciano deserves more than THAT." Lovino growled.

Antonio chuckled. "You're too overprotective, Lovi." He put his arm around Lovino. "...So...am _I _deserving of _you_?"

Lovino remained silent, looking away from Antonio's gaze. "...Shut up."

...

~Feliciano's Room~

Feliciano was lying on his and Lovino's bed, staring at the ceiling.

*Knock Knock*

'?' Feliciano sat up. '...Lovino...?'

"Uh...Feli-chan?" Said a familiar voice.

'...!' Feliciano stood by the door, but didn't open it.

"Umm...you don't have to open the door...but just hear me out!" Gilbert pleaded.

Feliciano listened intently behind his door.

"I didn't know I offended you...I shouldn't have called your friend a...you know..." Gilbert bit his lip. "I thought I was being funny, but from the way you reacted...and with my bro's help...I realized that it wasn't funny and that I offended you..."

Feliciano could hear Gilbert cry a little.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!" Gilbert wiped his tears. "You don't have to forgive me, I'll understand..." Before Gilbert could finish his sentence, Feliciano's door opened, and Feliciano stood in front of Gilbert. His eyes looked slightly red. Then, all of a sudden, Feliciano lunged forward and hugged Gilbert.

"Feli..." Gilbert's eyes widened.

"I forgive you, Gilbert..." Feliciano said, his head buried in Gilbert's chest.

"Can I...come into your room?" Gilbert asked.

"..." Feliciano gently nodded, and led Gilbert into his (and Lovino's) room.

...

After an awkward silence, Gilbert looked at Feliciano.

"So...I was wondering...you seemed pretty upset." Gilbert tried to think of a way to say what he wanted to say, without hurting Feliciano. "Um...when I called your friend..._that_...were you offended?"

Feliciano looked at him. "Of course I was...I don't like it when people are mean to others..."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant...were YOU offended?"

"...!" Feliciano looked down.

Gilbert moved closer to Feliciano. "Feli-chan...are you gay?"

Feliciano looked at him. He slowly nodded his head.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Feli-chan!" He hugged Feliciano. "I promise to never use that word ever again!"

Feliciano hugged him back. "It's alright, Gilbert...I know you're sorry..." Feliciano smiled.

Gilbert smiled back. He closed his eyes. 'Why do I feel...all warm and fuzzy inside...?' "Hey...Feli-"

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Feliciano had fallen asleep in his arms. Gilbert smiled gently at the Italian, and lied down on the bed. 'Is this...love that I'm feeling?' He smirked. 'Heh...funny...I've never felt that emotion towards anyone but myself...' Gilbert slowly fell asleep, with Feliciano sleeping right beside him...in his arms.

* * *

Aww poor Feli-chan...but I'm glad that Gilbert and Feliciano made up xD

Now, onto other things...pairings. I want to add more pairings to this story, but I'm not sure how many...or which ones. So I'll leave that up to you! Here are the pairings I came up with, and let me know via review or PM which one(s) you want to see appear in my story!

1. Greece/Japan

2. Russia/China OR Russia/Lithuania (which one?)

3. France/Canada

4. Denmark/Norway (should there be more of this pairing, or was the cameo enough?)

Pairings I already decided on: Germany/Italy/Prussia (duh), America/England, and Spain/Romano.

**Also! If there are any other pairings you'd like to see make an appearance, please let me know! I won't make any promises, but if there's a way to incorporate them into my story, I'll try my best to do so!

**One more thing! (LOL) Should I add Korea into the story as well?

**And another thing! Do Denmark and Norway have canon names? And if so, what are they? (And if they don't, what should I name them?)

Thank you so much for reading my story, and please review!

PS: I was thinking of writing a USxUK fic...should I write one? USxUK is my favorite APH pairing, and it would help me not get another writer's block (since I'm focusing on another story and not just this one...and another story I can't seem to get over my writer's block on).

**AITHR33: **So sorry about the grammar errors...I tend to make a lot of typos when typing ^_^". And about Ludwig's personality...I'm not that good writing about characters like him. I prefer and am better writing about hotheaded characters (like Lovino).

And I wasn't planning on making both Ludwig and Gilbert sleep...that was a coincidence, to be honest. So...no, them both sleeping had no meaning to the story. And don't worry...I have an idea for the ending ;D

**BakaRamenBowl: **Haha your review actually got me out of my Writer's Block, so thank you so very much! I kept thinking 'How should I write the next chapter...' and then I saw your review! I hope you enjoyed the little problem I got Gilbert into xD


	4. Chapter 4

Holy hell, how long has it been since I last updated? I'm so sorry, this is probably the worst writer's block I've ever gotten D;

And then I've been having virus problems since November, so I haven't had the chance to type anything up! Ugh!

Well, I won't keep you waiting. I hope you like it!

Characters in this chapter:

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Romano: Lovino Vargas

Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry

England: Arthur Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

**Oh, and just so you know ahead of time, this story _is_ still going to be _PruIta_. This chapter has more GerIta in it, which is why I'm telling you.**

* * *

-The Next Morning-

The sunlight beamed through the window, illuminating the room.

'Irk'. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He stirred in the bed and turned his head to the side.

"...?" Feliciano was cuddled next to him, still asleep. His face looked peaceful.

Gilbert jolted up. 'What time is it?'

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang on the door.

"Oi! You better not be doing anything to my brother, Potato Bastard!" It was Lovino.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Gilbert yelled.

Lovino forcibly opened the door. He looked angry. "What the hell were you doing in here all this time? It's the next day!"

"I-" Gilbert tried to explain.

"You're going to wish you've never been born, bastard!" Lovino yelled, cracking his knuckles with rage. Just as he was about to lunge at Gilbert, Feliciano woke up.

"...Brother? What are you doing here?" Feliciano asked, wiping his eyes.

"I'm going to be committing murder in a moment!" Lovino yelled, eyes still fixed on Gilbert.

Feliciano looked horrified. "No, Lovi! Please, I'm alright now, see?"

Lovino looked at Feliciano. "...Tch. Fine. But I don't want any more potato bastards in this house."

Feliciano reluctantly agreed. Just then, a sweet smell wafted into the room.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" Gilbert asked. "I'm getting hungry!" He darted out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Lovino yelled and proceeded to run after him, with Feliciano close behind. Gilbert made it to the kitchen, where he saw a familiar face.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Antonio said joyfully while holding a bowl of chocolate sauce.

"Antonio!" Gilbert walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" Though now that he thought about it, it was a pretty stupid question.

Antonio set the bowl down on the table. "Aww I'm here to visit my sweet little Lovi~"

Lovino stormed into the room. "I'm not your 'Sweet Little' anything! So stop calling me that!"

"See how adorable he is?" Antonio swooned.

"...You have a weird taste in guys, Toni." Gilbert grimaced. 'Adorable?'

Feliciano then walked into the room. "Oh, morning, Antonio!"

"Feli!" Antonio hugged him. "How are you doing? I was worried about you!"

Feliciano grinned. "I'm alright! What are you making?"

"Ah...I'm making churros with chocolate sauce for breakfast!" Antonio resumed his cooking. "Today is Valentine's Day, after all!"

Feliciano's face lit up. "Oh right!" He looked towards Gilbert. "We still have to work on that art assignment!"

Gilbert frowned. "Can't we do something other than homework? That's the last thing I want to be thinking about right now."

Antonio began to set the table. "Why don't you two take a stroll in the park? The weather is perfect today!"

Gilbert began to think. "Well-"

At that moment, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" Feliciano shouted and grabbed the phone. "Hello? ...Ah, I'd love to! I'll meet you over there? ...Alright, bye!" Feliciano hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Feli?" Antonio asked, putting the hot churros and chocolate sauce on the table. Lovino sat down and immediately began eating, while Gilbert also wondered who Feliciano talked to.

Feliciano blushed. "Well, Ludwig asked me if I would like to hang out with him today...and I told him I'd love to..."

A vein popped in Lovino's forehead upon hearing that, and he immediately sprang up from the table. "And who the hell gave you permission to see him?" He yelled.

Feliciano smiled. "Sorry Lovi, I won't be home for lunch today!" And he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Hey, get back here!" Lovino shouted. Antonio held him back. At that moment, however, Antonio looked at Gilbert. The sadness on his face was obvious.

'...Gilbert...' Antonio sighed. "C'mon Gil, don't let your brother get the best of you. I have a feeling Feliciano loves you more than you realize."

Gilbert smiled. "...Thanks, Toni."

Antonio smiled as well. "Now sit down and eat a churro! ...Though don't sit next to Lovi. He's already in a sour mood and I don't think you want a churro forcibly shoved down your throat."

Gilbert laughed, especially when Lovino threw the whole bowl of sauce at Antonio's head, narrowly missing him by a hair. Today was going to be an eventful day...

Meanwhile, in town...

Feliciano had met up with Ludwig in front of the flower shop. Feliciano's friend, Elizabeta, and her family own the store.

"Aww don't you two look so adorable together!" Elizabeta giggled. "I'm so glad our school got the day off on Valentine's Day."

Feliciano grinned. "Thanks, Eliza!" He began looking around. "How come you aren't hanging around with anyone today?"

Elizabeta frowned. "I don't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with, I'm afraid. Not since Roderich and I decided it was better to remain as friends. We split up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, Eliza..." Feliciano's hair curl drooped. "Hey, Ludwig, we can't just leave Elizabeta all alone today..."

Ludwig looked at him. "I suppose not." He turned to Elizabeta. "Would you like to hang out with us?"

"Oh, no don't worry about me!" Elizabeta blushed. "I don't want to intrude on your lovely _date_!"

Her statement caught Ludwig and Feliciano off guard. "This isn't a date!" They both shouted in unison.

Elizabeta giggled and said her goodbyes, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"Well...shall we be off?" Ludwig awkwardly asked Feliciano.

Feliciano nodded. "Where should we go next?"

Ludwig scratched his head. "Um...a-anywhere you want to go, I guess..."

That was all Feliciano had to hear before he took Ludwig by the arm and dragged him off towards the park. When they got there, there were many other couples as well. Some even from the same school as Feliciano and Ludwig.

"This is so great! I love Valentine's Day..." Feliciano grinned.

"...Yeah..." Ludwig averted Feliciano's stare.

As they began walking around the park, one person...one _lone _person...caught Feliciano's eye. He ran up to him.

"Arthur!" Feliciano shouted. The sound of the Italian startled the Brit, who almost fell over in surprise.

"Ah, Feliciano." Arthur regained his composure. "Are you here because it's Valentine's Day?"

Feliciano nodded cheerfully. "I'm with Ludwig!" Ludwig caught up to him by then.

Arthur frowned. "Where's Gilbert?"

"Mmm...I think he's hanging out with my brother and Antonio today." Feliciano said. Though Arthur detected something else in his voice. Was it...anger? Sorrow? ...Jealousy...? Arthur shook his head.

"And where's Alfred?" Feliciano smiled. "You two seemed like a good match!"

Arthur blushed profusely. "I do NOT care for that git!" He turned his head. "He's probably still sleeping because he's too lazy to get his arse out of bed."

Feliciano chuckled. "Well...do you have anything to give him? Why don't we use this time to make him some chocolates!" Feliciano pulled on Arthur's jacket. "You can come to my house and I'll show you how to make some! ...You DO know how to cook, right?"

Arthur felt offended. "Of course I know how to cook!"

"Then let's go! We'll make something so good that maybe Alfred will propose to you right on the spot!" Feliciano joked, which caused Arthur's face to grow an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible.

"Hey, Feliciano." Ludwig spoke. "Are you sure it's alright to go back, with Antonio and your brother and my brother there?" He grimaced, remembering all the times he's had to clean up after Gilbert.

Feliciano thought about it. "It should be fine. If I tell them Arthur's story, maybe they'll even help us! No one should be alone on Valentine's Day!"

Ludwig sighed, but gave in. With Feliciano still pulling on Arthur's jacket, they walked back to Feliciano's house.

...

"We're back!" Feliciano shouted. "And we have company!"

Lovino immediately ran up to Feliciano. "Get. Me. OUT OF HERE." Ludwig's eyes widened when they saw what Lovino was wearing: a pink, frilly dress with a huge bow on the back. He was also wearing a bandana on his head. Arthur on the other hand, didn't seem so surprised.

Feliciano looked confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"And what are you wearing?" Ludwig was still in shock.

Lovino looked almost frightened. "Those bastards have sick fetishes!"

"Oh Lovi~!" Antonio yelled. "We have something else for you to try on!" Antonio and Gilbert came running into the kitchen, holding more dresses. "You look so cute in that dress my little Lovi!" His eyes began to sparkle.

Gilbert saw Feli and ran up to him. "Feli! Want to try one of these dresses on too?"

Before Feliciano could answer, Ludwig stepped in between them. "Brother...what are you doing?"

Gilbert beamed. "Well, after we got done eating Lovino went to take an afternoon nap on the couch...and Antonio and I found some old dresses lying around so we decided to dress up Lovino without him noticing." Gilbert scratched his nose. "And he ended up waking up so we began chasing him all over the house trying to get him into another dress. And then you guys came back."

"You've been chasing him since morning?" Ludwig yelled. "We've been gone for about two hours!"

Feliciano winced. "Ludwig, it's alright! Lovi used to wear clothes like that anyway! I did too!"

Ludwig's eyes widened once more, while Gilbert and Antonio's faces flushed. Their blood pressure rose so much it's so wonder they didn't get a nosebleed.

"...What?" Feliciano asked innocently. Lovino then wacked him.

"You idiot! Don't tell them shit like that!" His face all red.

Arthur coughed. "Umm...if you are all too preoccupied, I could come back some other time..."

"Ah! No no, it's alright! Come on, the kitchen is over there!" Feliciano grabbed hold of Arthur's arm and tugged him over to the kitchen.

"...Why's Brow Boy here?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, why IS he here?" Antonio said more forcefully, even though he only just now realized Arthur was there.

Ludwig sighed. "Feliciano didn't want Arthur to be alone today, so he's helping him make chocolates for Alfred."

"Oh, _Alfred_, eh?" Gilbert laughed. "Who would have guessed that the Brit with a stick up his ass would be in love with the loud and carefree American?"

"Feh. He better be out of this house in thirty minutes, or else I might end up accidently hurting him." Antonio stated. Ludwig and Lovino both noticed that Antonio's demeanor changed suddenly. "I'm going upstairs to take a nap." And with that, Antonio walked away.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Lovino asked.

Gilbert sighed. "You don't know? He and Arthur used to be good friends a while back, until they both got into a huge fight. I don't know what the fight was about exactly, but that fight broke up their friendship. Arthur still occasionally acknowledges Antonio's existence out of kindness, but Antonio still hasn't forgiven him."

Lovino crossed his arms. "If you ask me, Antonio is just acting like a child. He should just get over it."

"Heh, I don't think it's that simple...!" Gilbert then got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we ask Eyebrows what the fight was about?" He then ran towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled. "It's none of your business what happened!"

Lovino lazily followed them.

When they got to the kitchen, Feliciano and Arthur's candies were already in the oven.

"Hey, Eyebrows!" Gilbert shouted as he came into the kitchen.

"..." Arthur's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

Gilbert continued. "What did you and Antonio fight about that made you guys hate each other?"

Ludwig caught up to them. "You _don't_ have to answer my idiot brother."

Feliciano looked at Arthur with curiosity.

"...No, it's alright. I suppose I can tell you." Arthur nodded. Everyone began to listen, so Arthur continued. "Antonio and I have been friends since elementary school. We've almost always been inseparable, of course. It's gotten to the point that others thought we were dating, which wasn't true. Well, when I began my freshman year, Antonio was a sophomore. We were still friends, but not the same as we used to be."

"...So you guys...drifted apart?" Feliciano asked.

Arthur frowned. "I suppose so, yes. Well, that and one other thing..."

Gilbert intently listened, as did Lovino.

"...I was always an intelligent person, as I'm sure you're all aware." Arthur stated. "Well, during final exams my freshman year, I got the highest score in my whole class. And Antonio, who is not smart in the least, was jealous of me. So he snuck into the principal's office and attempted to change all my grades. I assumed he didn't think he would get caught, because soon afterward he asked me to go eat lunch with him and we continued being the way we once were." Arthur sighed. "And then...that damn principal had to ruin it. A few days later, while we were hanging out, Antonio and I were called into the principal's office. It was then that I discovered what he did. I called him out on it sometime during lunch, and that's when our fight began. We spat out insult after insult at each other, until I took it too far."

"What did you do?" Lovino asked, intrigued.

Arthur smiled sadly. "Right in the middle of the courtyard, where _everyone_ was eating lunch...I shouted at the top of my lungs about Antonio's 'fetishes', as you can see with Lovino's situation right now. The look on Antonio's face when I did that...he looked absolutely mortified. Of course, everyone heard what I said and Antonio soon became the laughing stock of the whole school for quite some time. I'm fairly surprised he didn't transfer schools after that."

Lovino cringed, while Feliciano looked worried. "Poor Toni..."

Gilbert, on the other hand, was laughing like a madman. "Oh man! I think I remember that, I was sitting in the courtyard when that happened!" He said, still laughing. "I think I was one of the one's who was laughing at him!"

Ludwig glared at Gilbert.

"Yes, well...I'm assuming you two have the same...interests...which is why you two bonded so quickly after that." Arthur said. "After that incident, he refused to forgive me or even talk to me. Even after almost everyone no longer cares about it." He sighed again. "Oh well, I've moved on. I have new friends now, and Antonio has friends as well."

"..." Feliciano looked at Arthur. "That doesn't matter, Arthur. It's not good for friends to fight. Have you apologized to Toni since then?"

Arthur shook his head. "How can I when he won't even give me a chance? I've tried numerous times since then to apologize, but he just ignores whatever I say. So I just stopped trying."

"But you must keep trying!" Feliciano persisted. "If you don't, then how will you become friends again?"

"...!" Arthur was taken aback by the Italian's persistence.

"Feliciano, that's enough." Ludwig stepped in. "It's their battle, not yours. They'll deal with it when they're ready."

"But...!" Feliciano pouted. "...Alright..."

Lovino and Gilbert didn't know what to say, so an awkward silence quickly filled the room. That is, until an unsavory aroma took over.

"What is that horrible smell?" Gilbert held his nose.

"...?" Arthur looked at them. "I don't smell anything."

Feliciano proceeded to open the oven, to find these..._things_...spread across the baking sheet.

Arthur smiled. "Ah, they're done." He held them out. "Would anyone like to try one?"

Everyone shifted awkwardly, waiting for someone to take one. Finally, Gilbert stepped forward.

'How bad can this be, right?' Gilbert observed the odd morsel for a good five minutes, before putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Well, how is it?" Arthur said hopefully.

Unfortunately, the answer he received was not one he expected. Gilbert nearly choked on the candy while swallowing, and it left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth. "Bleh! What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me or something?"

Lovino looked at Arthur. "Oi, Tea Bastard! Have you ever cooked in your life?"

"What? Of course I have! There's nothing wrong with my cooking!" Arthur defended himself.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ludwig went to answer it. When he opened the door, he was staring in the eyes of a certain loudmouthed American.

"Hey, Ludwig!" Alfred smiled. "Is Artie here, by any chance?"

'One thing after another...' Ludwig sighed. "He's in the kitchen."

Alfred nodded and walked inside the house towards the kitchen, where he saw Arthur and Gilbert yelling at each other. "Hey Arthur!" He shouted.

Arthur looked surprised. "A-Alfred? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Well, today's Valentine's Day isn't it? I was out all day trying to find you something you might like! Sorry it took so long, hehehe..."

Arthur blushed. "You didn't have to get me anything..."

Feliciano then nudged Arthur. "Are you going to give him those?" He pointed at the candies.

"Oh, umm..."Arthur handed Alfred the candies. "Here, I made these for you...I'm sorry if they didn't come out so well." He eyeballed Gilbert as he said that.

"You made these for me?" Alfred looked just as surprised.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you...not unless you want to die early." Gilbert grimaced, still trying to get the aftertaste out of his mouth.

Alfred shrugged and put one in his mouth, and began chewing. The others, including Arthur, were anxious to see Alfred's reaction. When Alfred finally swallowed it, he smiled.

"That was good, Arthur!" Alfred said.

Gilbert and Lovino's jaws nearly dropped to the ground. 'Does that guy have an iron stomach?' They were both thinking.

"You really liked it?" Arthur looked happy.

Alfred nodded. "Yup! You're a natural born chef, Artie!"

"Ignoring that nickname..." Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "...I'm glad you enjoyed it." He blushed.

"I got you something too." Alfred told him, handing him a large bag he'd been holding.

Arthur politely took the bag and began removing the tissue paper, with everyone else looking over his shoulders. When Arthur removed the item from the bag, he (and everyone else) couldn't believe his eyes: A huge stuffed unicorn.

Gilbert and Lovino couldn't stop laughing at that, but Arthur almost looked like he was going to cry...almost.

"Do you like it?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded. "I love it...thank you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and hugged Arthur. Arthur, to everyone's surprise, hugged him back. "That was one of the best presents I have ever received." Arthur said.

"Why a unicorn, though?" Gilbert asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Alfred chuckled. "Arthur collects unicorns. His house is filled with them."

Arthur hit him on the shoulder. "Alfred!"

"Aww it's alright, Artie. I'm sure they don't mind!" Alfred looked at them. "...Right?"

Feliciano nodded. "Uh huh! We don't mind!"

Gilbert, Lovino, and Ludwig nodded as well.

"Thank goodness...if word got out at school that I liked and collected unicorns...I think I'd die. At the very least I'd probably end up getting bullied about it." Arthur sighed with relief.

"We won't tell anyone!" Feliciano saluted. "You can count on us!"

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

Gilbert smiled. "Well, that aside...Feli, you're very good at getting people together. You should run a matchmaking service or something!"

Feliciano blushed. "Well, I just don't like to see people fighting or being alone. And my grandpa always said that Italians are lovers!"

Lovino cringed. "Our grandfather's a pervert, Feli. He's probably at a love hotel as we speak."

"See?" Feliciano almost seemed proud of their grandfather, to Lovino's dismay.

"Hey, Al, Eyebrows. If you guys want, hang out with us sometime!" Gilbert invited. "You guys are pretty awesome! Though not as awesome as me, of course."

"Only if you stop calling me 'Eyebrows'." Arthur said, annoyed.

Alfred nodded. "Sure!"

"And Arthur and Alfred can stay for dinner!" Feliciano cheered. "Is that alright, Lovi?"

Lovino shrugged. "Sure, I suppose...that Tomato Bastard will probably sleep through the whole day, anyway."

And with that, Feliciano began cheering some more as he and Lovino began preparing the meal, while everyone else sat at the dinner table talking about funny moments at school. Little did they know, however, that someone has been listening in on their whole conversation...

"..." Antonio clenched his fists. '...So, Arthur collects unicorns, huh? He never told me that, not even when we were best friends. He _did_ say that he would be humiliated if word got out about it...' He bit his lip. '...Sorry, Arthur, but I can never forgive you for what you did. Your single "accidental" comment made my school life hell for a good two years. Now...it's my turn to return the favor..."

* * *

Wow, the _drama_! Poor Antonio, but don't you know that revenge is never the answer? 'sigh'. And yes, I just had to add in USUK. My OTP is so cute! XD

This chapter had more GerIta in it, so next chapter will definitely be PruIta. And haha I'm sorry but I just had to torture my sweet Lovi in this chapter a bit :P

Thank you so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
